Prime's
by BumblebeeRoks
Summary: When Captain Lennox 'daughter' comes back from the war in Iraq, she gets close to Bee, she becomes a Spy, and she finds out her real father. The Base is going to get some real suprises. Bee/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Cameron Pove:**

I pulled over to the shack, or beach house place. My orange mustang stopped, and I walked out, I wore mini white shorts, with black flip flops, my wavy brown hair down that had hot pink highlights, and on top was a yellow bikini, with a gray sweatshirt that was open and you could see my pierced belly button that had a gold hoop around it, my green eyes shone bright, and I had a nice tan if I do say so myself. I wore my necklace that was green that was a piece of a shard, and had some symbols that I don't know are what. I had a bracelet around my upper left arm, and four tattoos up my right arm that were the same kind of symbols at my necklace, oh and dark shades, I picked up a box and went inside. I looked around, my beach house was brand new, and that it was fairly large. In the living room had three different couch colors, one was blue, green, and yellow, then there was two chairs that were yellow, all of them had a zebra stripe pillow. The ground was wooden, there was a white fan, two windows, and a black paint splash figure table. Also there was a mini water fall, and white frames in the wall with pictures.

I walked in the kitchen, which was just as colorful, it had white paint though, and a marble table counter, and three stools that were zebra striped. The cabinets were all yellow and purple colors, I had a fan, and hard wood floors, with a window, and a balcony outside.

Up in stairs I had two bathrooms, two guest rooms, my room, and closet with two balcony's. Both guest rooms were was beds already, and each had a window facing the sea, a night stand, and closets, with each had a green rug too, plus the blinds were yellow, then my room that I had finished making had. It had a bed room, with a string across the room that I pinned pictured, that hanged over it. A huge window that opens up, hard wood floors, one side of it was painted black the others white, there was a lime green couch, a black table with my laptop, and a huge flat screen tv covering a wall, with my two guitars on the side, with a radio. It was perfect. Oh and on the sides were a lamp on top of my nightstand, and a mirror with a closet. I set my box down, then my phone vibrated.

"Lennox residence, how may I help you?" I asked singing sitting down on my bed.

"Camy!" I heard someone yell, I laughed.

"Samy boy! How are you?" I asked walking outside.

"You know the same, I need your help! I heard you were in town and I need you to come! Hurry!" he yelled, I nodded my head and jumped in my car and speed off. I was quickly in his house, I jumped out of my car and jumped over the fence to the back yard where I found Sam, and Mikeala with Sam's car. I took out my gun and pointed it around, then when I saw the two looking at me like I was crazy. I pulled the gun down and glared at Sam.

"SAMUEL WITWICKY!" I yelled on the top of my lungs and stomped toward him, and smacked his face, he whimpered.

"CAMERON! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled, I glared at him.

"You scared me half to death! I thought you were in trouble, heck I even brought my gun, and pretty sure I went over the speed limit, and yet, why am I here?" I yelled at him, then Mikeala got between us.

"Hi Camy, great to have you back! Thought you were caught of the bad people things… and I though you were dead! Glad you aren't! So um… hi! Im glad your back" she said, hugging me, I winced, I hate being hugged, and kept glaring at Sam.

"Yea, yea im not dead and im very much alive" I laughed, she laughed and let go, I went over to Sam and hugged him. That was a big step for me you know.

"Ok, um… sorry I sounded urgent, but me and Mikeala have a date, and have no car since well look" said Sam after I let go of him, I looked at his car, and my jaw dropped. It was so dang dirty! It had mud all over of it, I gasped.

"Wow, you can borrow my car if ya want" I said smiling at him.

"And… um why are you wearing that?" asked Sam giggling, I looked down and saw that I still had my clothes, including my bikini, I rolled my eyes.

"Wow Samy still immature I see, but you scared me so I just ran on what I got" I said shrugging, he nodded his head while Mikeala hit his arm.

"Oh and can you wash my car plus some other cars that from the military people, I was supposed to do it, but I have a date as you can see" said Sam starting to walk to my car, Mikeala was already in while I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No way Sammy! Im not going to wash some cars when I just came back to the USA" I growled.

"Im not going to wash it there GUY cars, there waiting in the old warehouse that we used to go, bye' he said then left. I shrieked then lowered to a growl.

"What does Guy cars have to do with it?" I grumbled. "Love you too Samy! Im glad im FREAKEN BACK FROM THE WAR!" I growled then put my hands up in the air in frustration. I then went inside the car and turned on the engine.

"Wow, back then I cleaned Sam's room when I came back from my military camp, now im going to wash his car when im back from the war. Perfect, in two years ill be cleaning his house when im done with the war" I growled then drove off. When I reached my destination, I got out of the car and groaned, there was 7 cars there not counting Sam's car, I glared at the car. And sighed, then turned on the radio of Sam's car, I grabbed the supplies from Sam's car that I packed from his house.

"Ok, take deep breathes, deep breathes" I repeated smiling at myself then started to wash the cars. Then one of the cars that I was washing it was a small green car began to turn on his radio.

Working on the car wash, At the car wash, At the car wash, Working at the car wash

I stopped and laughed, then began to dance to the music with it, I was moving my shoulders and hips along the song, until it ended. I finished all most all of the cars, only two left, it was silver car and Sam's car, I started on the silver car then went on the Sam's Car, then it began to play I need a Hero by Bonnie Tyler, I gasped.

"I love this song!" I squeaked, then it began to go louder. Then began to sing while I washed his car. I swear im glad there owners arent here, I was dancing around and singing, but I don't think I was bad since I took classes.

_Where have all the good men gone_  
><em>And where are all the gods<em>  
><em>Where's the street-wise Hercules<em>  
><em>To fight the rising odds<em>

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed_  
><em>Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need<em>

Then I did a turn around, and stopped with my hands stretched out, I pertended there was back up singers.

_I need a hero_  
><em>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night<em>  
><em>He's gotta be strong<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be fast<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<em>  
><em>I need a hero (hero)<em>  
><em>I'm holding on for a hero 'till the morning light ('till the morning light)<em>  
><em>He's gotta be sure<em>  
><em>And it's gotta be soon<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be larger than life (gotta be larger than life)<em>

I threw my hands up and then rubbed my head, while sighing then sang the other parts.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy  
>Somewhere just beyond my reach<br>There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
>It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet<em>

I laughed, like that would ever happen, then I twirled and stopped and began to finish rinsing Sam's Car.

_I need a hero_  
><em>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night<em>  
><em>He's gotta be strong<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be fast<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<em>  
><em>I need a hero<em>  
><em>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the morning light<em>  
><em>He's gotta be sure<em>  
><em>And it's gotta be soon<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be larger than life <em>

_I need a hero_  
><em>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night<em>

I chuckled then started to turn slowly and slumped on the cars hood.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
><em>Out where the lightning splits the sea<em>  
><em>I could swear there is someone somewhere<em>  
><em>Watching me<em>  
><em>Through the wind and the chill and the rain<em>  
><em>And the storm and the flood<em>  
><em>I can feel his approach<em>  
><em>Like a fire in my blood<em>  
><em>(Like a fire in my blood)<em>  
><em>(Like a fire in my blood)<em>  
><em>(Like a fire in my blood)<em>

_I need a hero_  
><em>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night<em>  
><em>He's gotta be strong<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be fast<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<em>  
><em>I need a hero (hero)<em>  
><em>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the morning light ('till the morning light)<em>  
><em>He's gotta be sure<em>  
><em>And it's gotta be soon<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be larger than life (gotta be larger than life)<em>

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero (hero)<br>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the morning light ('till the morning light)  
>He's gotta be sure<br>And it's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life (gotta be larger than life)<em>

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night<em>  
>I stopped sighing and sighed, when I was a little kid I always wanted a prince to sweep me off, but then I learned. That was a fantasy, not gonna happen, guys only want to abuse you then leave you. I learned to never trust a guy again, except Sam of course.<p>

**Bee Pove:**

We watcher her dance around, she looked so happy and calm, she felt free, I don't know how, but I felt that.

"She is very good singer" commented Ironhide.

"Plus she's hot!" said Sunny.

"No, she's sexy hot, that's what" said Mudflap shaking his head, we were all in our alt forms, looking behind, then I felt her sit on my hood, I blushed.

"No duh, I wonder if she has someone" said Sides studying her.

"Shhh this is my favorite part" I grumbled, then she sang, _And he got to be larger then life_

"No duh Bee" said Skids rolling his eyes. I glared at him, and she then finished singing, she shook her head and grumbled something.

"I should just give up already" she sighed, then leaned down more on my hood.

"What do you guys think?" she asked at us in our car forms, before Sunny could say anything, Optimus covered his mouth.

"Can yall keep a secret?" she giggled, then shook her head and sighed.

"I need to tell someone" she sighed, I leaned forward, waiting to hear her speak. Then I felt Sam calling me, I was so startled that I pooped my hood, and honked my horn, she gasped and putted her hands up, then fell on floor making the water bucket fly over and land on her head with water over her. She screamed then her phone rang, I blushed.

"BEE!" all the autobots hissed at me.

Cameron Pove:  
>I was dripping wet, and glared at the car, still had the bucket over my head and picked up my phone.<p>

"What?" I growled, then I heard chuckling.

"Why do you have bucket over your head?" asked Captain Lennox.

"Im making a fashion statement, how you like it?" I asked posing, then laughed, he also laughed. I took of the bucket and my hair was soked.

"What happened to you?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Long story, washing cars, Sam's Car honked then pooped the hood, so whats up?" I asked casually sitting on the floor.

"Im glad my daughter is having a great day, but after your done, can you come by the base, for I can see you and I need to show you something. Oh but, im giving you an offer' said 'Dad'. I stood up high.

"What kind of offer?" I asked.

"Once in the life time, how about you be a spy again and a soldier?" asked 'Dad', I thought.

"When do I start? I just got of Iraq, I kinda want a day or two break" I said, he nodded his head.

"Yes, you start in 4 days" he said, I nodded my head.

"Ill take it" I said saluting him, he chuckled.

"Ok, finish up and drive to the base" said Captain Lennox, I nodded my head then turned off my phone.

"Ok, time to get to the base" I said to myself and went inside Sam's Car, then I saw guys come out that were around my age maybe a year older, I narrowed my eyes at them then put my glasses down and got out.

"Hi there, names Cameron" I said taking out my hand, two guys who looked like twins hugged me, while I stood still.

"Hi there miss gorgeous" one snickered, I glared at him then pushed him and his twin out of the way, I shook two other guys hands that respected me. So far there my favorite. Then two other twins that look younger tried to give me a kiss but I kicked them in the chest, then I turned to jet hair boy and nodded at him, he gave me a cocky smile, while I sighed. Great, flirt guys, perfect. Then I turned to the boy with messy blond hair, he smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Ok, were all going back to the base right?" I asked, they nodded there heads.

"Only if your going" one snickered, I growled then went in Sam's Car, the blond kid went to the passenger seat.

"Hi there" I said not keeping my eyes off the road as I drove, I felt him turn to me and smiled at me.

"My name's Bee" he said, I looked at him, and I was lost in his ocean blue eyes for a moment when I shook my head trying to ignore them.

"Nice name, so how long have you been in the military" I asked, he shrugged.

"I don't know, I lost time' he said giving me a cocky smile, except I felt like I melted, I growled at myself, have I learned nothing about love?

"Yea, me too, honestly, I think I started when I was 5 or 6, around that age, never went to school, took online classes, im already in college, hehe" I sighed, he raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Arent you Sam's age?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"Yea, anyway, whats your special in military? Mine is weapons, and speed, also spying" I snickered, I had been a spy for as long as I remembered.

"Cool, mine is weapons, and combat fighting" he said, I nodded my head.

"Were here" I said then I got out and Mr. Lennox ran to me and gave me a hug, I chocked.

"Breath!" I chocked out, he rolled his eyes and released me.

"Cameron!" he said, then I smiled.

"Hey Dad, whats up?" I asked, he chuckled.

"How is my princesses soldier?" he asked, I growled.

"I don't like being called that!" I whined, he chuckled and shook his head, then I saw the guys were already here.

"Sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves properly, my name is Optimus Prime" he began, but I stopped him.

"A Prime?" I said slowly, then looked down at my arm, Bee had caught me looking at my arm and grabbed at. I growled then pushed him off, he stumbled a little but then again grabbed my arm.  
>"Optimus look" he said, I closed my eyes, hard. Then it began to vanish the symbols, I gave him an innocent smile while he starred at me wide eye.<p>

"What is it Bee?" asked one of the guys, he shook his head then let go of my arm.

"Nice to meet you Optimus" I said, he nodded his head, then jet hair guy came up.  
>"Names Jazz beautiful" he snickered, I glared at him.<p>

"Im Mudflap, and that's my bro Skids" said the two young ones, then I smiled a little.

"Im Sunny, and that's Sides" said the two older twins, they gave me a wink, and I rolled my eyes.

"And im Ratchet" said the guy who was dressed as a doctor, I nodded my head.  
>"And that's Ironhide" said Optimus pointing to a brown hair guy with freckles.<p>

"And this is Bee" said Skids hugging Bee, I nodded my head then looked away.

"Ok, so here is your surprise" said 'Dad'

"Is it pizza night?" I asked hopping up and down, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Go on Optimus" said 'Dad' then the guys vanished, while I gaped, then the cars that I washed turned to these freakish robots, I had a blank expression. What was I supposed to do? Then my necklace started to burn, I groaned then fell on my knees.

"Im not going down so easy" I hissed then before I knew it my world became black.

**Ok, so this is my first Transformers story, if you like then please review, if you don't then please don't. And me no own Transformers, sadly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cam Pove:**

"Ugh… Im fine" I growled then got up, I grabbed my necklace, then it all of a sudden stopped burning my skin, I thought I smelled my own flesh, but didn't. How nice.

"Are you sure?" asked my 'dad', I nodded my head.

"99.9 positive" I said saluting me, he gave me a weak smile but I could tell he was very worried.

"So you guys are robots?" I asked, they nodded there heads, I bit my lip, what if they new… never mind.

"So cool, cant wait to so see you guys kick some Deceptions afts" I chuckled, they all stared at me in shock.  
>"What? Am I the only chick here who wants to see that? Really?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.<p>

"I picked the right femine" I heard the silver robot speak, it was Sideswipe.

"I told you Deceptions didn't take your parents" said my 'dad'

"How do you know?" I snapped, he glared at me. "you just found me all by myself in the street, with these tattoos in my arms, and a necklace' I hissed, then growled.

"im responsible for you, you know" he insisted, but I shook my head.

"You can saw what you want, but im not you daughter, you have no right over me" I hissed then ran out. I felt all autobots optics on me as I left, but I couldn't think, I know im not human, I just know it. But I don't know! My whole life is a mess, I don't know my parents, things has been happening to me lately… yet I felt free and carefree. I raced down the hall and into the Rec room, I jumped to the couch and turned on the tv.

"Hey Camy" I heard a voice, I turned and saw that Jazz was walking up to me, I groaned slightly.

"Hey Jazz" I grumbled, he smiled and sat next to me, I should at lease be nice to him.

"You ok? Maybe you want to hang out with me until you cool off" suggested Jazz, I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Thanks, you would do that for me?" I asked sitting up straighter he nodded his head. "But maybe I should change" I said blushing, I looked down and saw that I was still wearing very little clothes.

"No, I kinda like it" said Jazz leaning closer, I blushed red, as he putted his arm around my waist, I would have hit him by now but I was to tired and let it slide.

"Anyway, I need to go back to my house, its only about 3 min. away from here, you think you can drop me off?" I asked trying to squirm out of his grip. He gave me a cocky smile and nodded his head.

"Sure thang pretty lady" he said then transformed to his car with his alt form sitting in it, I jumped in the passenger seat and sighed. I closed my eyes, and I felt Sides kept looking at me, he gave me a smile and put his hand on my leg, I felt a shiver up my spine and turned me head away. I felt so weak, that always happened when the shard burned through my skin.

"Stop it" I whispered, but he didn't let his hand leave my leg.

"No can do, im Jazz, girly" he said, I rolled my eyes then I saw my house come to view.

"Ok, thanks for the driving me here, tell the others I was kinda sick, thanks again Jazz" I said and got out, he also got out and took my hand.

"My pleasure" he whispered then kissed my on my cheek, I stayed there frozen, I looked away.

"Whatever" I grumbled, then started to go up the stairs and shut the door, I saw Jazz leave and I sighed. Stupid guy. I laid in my green couch watching some tv. Then I fell asleep, hearing voices.

**Jazz Pove:**

I kissed her, ha! Im winning, me and the other bots decided to do a bet, and see who would she pick, so I picked up my charm. I drove back to the base all happy alright, I just kissed a super hot chick.

"Hey Jazz, what made you all happy?" asked Sunny, I grinned at him.

"You guys better step up you game, im wining" I snickered, all the autobots stopped, Mudflap and Skids jaws drop while Bee clenched his fist.

"What did you do?" asked Sunny.

"I kissed her cheek, and gave her a ride home" I snickered, Sunny growled.

"When is she coming back?" asked Bee, I shrugged.

"Probably tomorrow, she doesn't live far away from here" I said, they nodded there heads.

"Well im going to do something better" snickered Sides then started to leave with Sunny.

"Im going" said Bee, Ironhide snickered and shook his head.

"Guys, don't you think your being a little paranoid?" asked Ironhide.

"Yea, I think you guys should stop for while, she is just one girl" said Ratchet and shook his head, Optimus sighed and shook his head.

"Young love" he snickered, I rolled my eyes and went back to my room.

**Bee Pove:**

I hit the wall when I went to my room, how could Jazz do it? I really liked her, she made me feel alive inside. I'm going to show her how I feel, a little bit by a time. I then dialed her number, I just wanted her voice before I recharge.

"Wha…."I heard her grumble.

"Cameron?" I asked, she grumbled something.

"Hey, this is Cam, whats up" she asked yawning.

"Its Bee, and I just wanted to talk to you for awhile" I said casually but I kept fumbling on things.

"Um, no offense Bee, but its 1 in the morning, can we talk tomorrow? You can come over in the morning if you want" I heard her say groggily, I grinned like crazy.

"Yea sure! Ill be over at 8:30" I said, I heard her say 'yea' then I hanged up.

"Yes!" I said then fell asleep with a smile in my face.

**Cameron Pove:**

I woke up yawning, I realized that I didn't change and went to change. I changed to some black sweatpants, a yellow tank top with my hair down, you could still see my pierced belly button and my bracelet around my arm. Any clothes I wear you could see my belly pierced, I just love it. I let the symbols show in my right arm, and I looked down, I still had my necklace. I rubbed my eyes and walked down stairs. I grabbed a carton of milk and some cereal.

"Morning sleepy head" I heard someone said, I gulped and turned around already holding out my knife ready to launch. I chuckle as I saw Bee eyes widened while holding out his hands in front of his face.

"Sorry, forgot you were coming, just woke up" I yawned then smiled at him sleepily. It looked like he has been getting ready for hours, but its only like 8:40 or something.

"You want something? Maybe some toast, or waffles, or pancakes? Wait do you eat?" I asked, he nodded his head.

"Yea, we eat, um how about Pancakes" he asked, I smiled at him then nodded my head, I was lost in his baby blue eyes again…ugh..

"Ok, come on! You wanna help?" I asked waving him over, he grinned and walked over to me, I felt his breath on mine. I was frozen for a moment but then shook my head.  
>"Ok, lets get started!" I said, then we began to start making some, he had trouble cracking the eggs, he was using to much force, I chuckled and took his hand in mine.<p>

"Like this' I said softly then we cracked an egg together, I smiled and he stared at me, I blushed.

"Well don't use to much force there" I said, then we finished making pancakes.

"So how do you like it?" I asked taking a bite, he grinned and gave thumbs up, I giggled and nodded my head.

"Wow, look at the time, well you better get going back to the base" I said then stood up.

"Ill come with you, just let me change, make yourself comfy, ill be right back." I said then walked up stairs. I changed to some military baggy pants, black combats boots, a green tank top that showed my bellybutton and my hat. I put my hair in a pony tail then walked down stairs.  
>"Ok, lets hit the road!" I said pumping my fist in the air. He chuckled and nodded his head, we went in his car and we drove off.<p>

**Bee Pove:**

She looked so beautiful, and I have to say hot too. She jumped into my car form and we drove off, I couldn't help but to still look her from time to time. Then soon we were in the base, she thanked me and we got out.

"Ok, so where is do I go?" she asked, I took her hand and dragged her to the rec room.

"Captain Lennox will come and show you in here" I said, she smiled and nodded her head, she looked down and saw that we were still holding hands and she blushed. I also blushed and we separated our hands, then the two elder twins came in. I swore under my breath and Cam gave me a curious look.

"Hey, hey Camy" Sunny sang and putted an arm around her, she growled, while Sides chuckled.

"What up Cam?" he asked, she shrugged.

"Nothing much" she chuckled, while trying to get out of Sunny's grasp, but he just kept holding on, she laughed.

"Sunny! Let go!" she laughed, then Sunny tripped and both of them fell. I clenched my moth, then my fist.

"Sunny, she said let go" I hissed, Sunny rolled his eyes and got off, Sides then helped Cam up.

"Sorry about my brother" said Sides she laughed and shook her head.

"No need, he's adorable!" she said, then picked up her phone.

"Ok, Cameron! There you are, Bee can you show Cam around? He has the same schedule as you, even though you start in three days…." said Captain Lennox, Cam smiled at me then looked back at her 'dad'.

"No worry sir! My life would be to weird not being trained" she said the saluting him, he rolled his eyes then left, she turned to me.

"So what do you do first?' she asked, I took her hand and we began to walk around.

"First is hand to hand combat, but my schedule has only for autobots…." I started, but she stopped me.

"Perfect" she sighed, then we went inside, everyone stared at us, but mostly at Cameron.

"Woah.. Who's the chick?" I heard murmuring.

"Wow, Bee done good" another said, she let go of my hand and walked over to our instructor.

**Cam Pove:**

I walked over to the bold guy, he grumbled something then turned around, I gave a wave.

"Hiya there! Im here to join your class" I said giving a smile, he grumbled something then glared at me.

"Why would a human join in the autobots combat fighting classes?" he asked, I shrugged.

"I don't know my father, Lennox, told me to come here" I said shrugging, his eyes widened.

"Oh your Lennox daughter? Im sorry" he said quietly, I gave a gentle smile but then snickered.

"You will fight with each of the autobots in there alt form, and ill see where you are" he yelled at me, I blinked a few times, then pretended to wipe of spit off my face.

"Um, ok, just promise me this sir, don't spit" I said shaking my head, I heard a couple of laughs and chuckles here and there.

"Ugh… Ironhide! Your up first" growled the guy, I gave a smile, then I putted on my gloves that were black and worn out, but I always fought with them.

"Ok! Go!" said the guy, when Ironhide started to charge at me, I felt a new rush and burning though my body. Then like the speed of light, I moved and tripped him while jumping on his back holding his hand back from his back. I blinked, did I just really do that? COOL! Everyone stared at me, and I grinned. Sides was next and came up.

"Ok girly, im going to take it easy on you now" said Sides, I rolled my eyes, then used my speed and kicked his chest, as he fell on the ground, I jumped on my holding him down.

"You were saying?" I snickered, he smirked.

"I kinda like this position" he smirked, I gave a disgusted look then got off. After that, I betted Sunny, Jazz, and Mudflap and Skids, then I turned to Bee. I gave him a smile.

"You next big guy" I smirked, he gulped then walked over. We started, but it was a little hard since I kept getting lost in his baby blue eyes, then he pinned my down. I heard everyone gasp, my necklace then began to light up a little, but I kicked his chest, then pinned HIM down, I smirked.

"I don't think so" I smirked, but then again I was lost in his eyes, I looked down and saw that my necklace was glowing, he reached forward it, then I blinked.

"What are you doing?" I asked getting off him, I glared at him then went over to the guy.

"So what position am I in?" I asked.

"Your next to Optimus" chocked out the guy.

"So will I battle him too?" I asked hopeful, he nodded.

"Tomorrow, class dismiss" said the guy, I walked over to Bee.

"Ugh.. What's next?" I asked.

**+Ok, so can I have some reviews here? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Oh and if you haven't check out my cousin's story, its called: 'Adventure Time by Estrellagirl101' Oh and I kept Jazz alive, cause I think he is awesome. That ends that conversation.**


End file.
